Detrás de sombras
by Lune Lux Iseki
Summary: Tokio hotel 3 drabbles sencillos. G's - Twincest - regalo. Trabajo en conjunto espero les guste De Nayuki Iseki & Mili max
1. Tomi es solo mío

**Notas: Mi primer Twincest… Feliz de trabajar con mi hija**

Ese día Bill se encontraba en casa con fiebre muy fuerte y su madre al parecer no pensaba dejarlo salir así. Estaba completamente aburrido y su hermano Tom no estaba colaborando mucho, es más, no lo hacia desde que su madre le había comprado esa 'maldita' guitarra de la cual no se separaba ni un instante, cuando no fuera para comer y otras cosas …

Tom! Cuando vas a hacerme caso, te necesito- le gritaba Bill desde su alcoba a la de su hermano, desde la cual solo se escuchaban levemente el sonar de unos acordes.

Que ya voy! Solo terminó de afinar mi nueva canción-al fin se escucho su voz, pero luego volvió a apagarse para solo volverse a escuchar nada mas que la guitarra.

Bill estaba furioso, por más que intentó no lograba captar el mínimo de atención por parte de su hermano, pero no se dio por vencido, así como no lo había hecho con aquel osito que era el favorito de su hermano. Tom siempre parecía estar más atento de cuidar a Teddy que de él, y Bill no era poco celoso, era demasiado, y no estaba dispuesto a compartir la atención de su hermano con nada ni nadie, así que una noche, solo la luna y un gato que cruzaba por ahí la cuadra fueron testigos del cruel destino de Teddy del cual no se supo nada mas en la casa Kaulitz. Tampoco le dio remordimiento ver a su hermano llorando y preguntando desconsoladamente por su osito, pero claro que estuvo allí para consolarle y tratar de animarle jugando con el y compartiendo sus juguetes.

Y cuando parecía tener el control de todo, aparece esa guitarra…

Bill! ¿Vas a escuchar mi nueva canción?- Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Tom llego y se sentó en su cama con su guitarra en su regazo.

Mmm no se me duele la cabeza- respondió de mal humor, después de haberle llamado tantas veces al fin se dignaba a llegar.

-vamos! Te va a gustar- le dijo sonriendo. Y sin esperar confirmación empezó a tocar.

Bill observaba el movimiento de los dedos de Tom sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de ese obstáculo entre el y su hermano. La guitarra seguía sonando Bill sabía que esta vez no sería tan fácil deshacerse de ese objeto tan preciado para su hermano…

**Notas finales:**

_**e.e . . .espero que haya gustado mi fic, aunque sea un poquitito xD, si no, se aceptan criticas constructivas . Bien, y espero que este no sea el último fic que escribo xD, sobre todo ahora que haré uno con mi querida hija (besos! ) . . .u.u solamente . . .y un Saludito a **_AlteR3m0_** me gustan muxo tus fics x.x!**_


	2. Solos en mi habitación

**Notas: Un regalo para mi madre Mili Max, algo corto sobre los G's…**

Se levantó silenciosamente, detrás de el escucha unos pasos y sonríe levemente sin afrontar la oscuridad aparente. Se sienta y se deja abrazar por aquella sombra y suspira lentamente.

-Esta vez fuimos más cuidadosos...- La sombra suspira y le da un corto beso en los labios.

-No somos como ellos, tenemos algo de ventaja al ser 'paredes'- besa de nuevo los labios ajenos acallando cualquier respuesta.

Lo suelta en forma de respuesta frustrada y cambia de posición su rostro. -¿Qué ocurre?- Se sienta al frente de él captando su vista. Él solo responde con un quejido mientras se tapa su rostro con las manos.

-deberíamos...- Interrumpido por unos labios que piden por él, olvida toda excusa y se deja querer. Es así una especie de utopía absoluta, llevan ventaja lo saben, se conocen desde hace años y nada. Sus labios se mueven escandalosamente sobre los de la sombra, enreda sus fuertes brazos al rededor y toca despacio su cabello.

Georg lo sabe, él no se quedará tranquilo mientras tengan que hacer como si una nada estuviera al rededor de ellos, pero también sabe y se conforma con una respuesta a secas sobre su tercer plano en el grupo. Piensa perversamente si es que tuvieran la fama de aquellos gemelos, no podrían tener aquellos momentos de intimidad. No podría vivir sin mirar sus ojos. Sin ver lo diferente que es él...

Su lengua pide permiso para entrar el otro cuerpo y accede sin problemas, toca su espalda lentamente sus pensamientos giran concentrándose en algo absoluto. Gustav y diez mil veces sólo él.

Despacio lo apoya en algún lugar vacío, separa sus labios y lo mira a sus ojos. -Dime esta vez que sí- El rubio lo mira atentamente estira su mano y toca su rostro con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Nunca he dicho que no- Llega sutilmente a sus labios, junta los suyos quedando así su dedo al medio.

Se escucha un susurro leve, una risa mezclada y un te quiero algo difuso.

-Solos en mi habitación...-

**Notas finales:**

**Saludos!**


End file.
